Happy Wedding
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mi 2do Songfic de SP dedicado a Coyote Smith :D espero que te guste! Dejen reviews. *Candy* /Leve Style y Bunny en el futuro. imagen de portada de Lichtdiamant en Deviantart


Holi! Este es mi 2do songfic de South Park, para una escena me base en una telenovela de mi país (Mis amigos de siempre) es en el futuro...en este songfic todos los personajes tienen 25 años excepto yo que tengo 26 xD.

La canción es- Crimen de Gustavo Cerati (Que en paz descanse TT_TT)

* * *

_Compartir nuestro amor es algo infinito_

_y como nosotros nos amamos decidimos casarnos_

_Estas invitado a nuestra boda_

_Stan Marsh - Wendy Testaburger_

_Después de la ceremonia se realizara la fiesta en la casa de Wendy._

* * *

Estas palabras se leían en la tarjeta de invitación a la boda de Stan y Wendy. casi todos sus amigos estaban presentes, los padres de Stan y Wendy estaban ahí. la madre de Wendy trajo una cámara para grabar el evento.

Solo había una persona que no estaba feliz con el evento, esta persona era una chica de pelo corto marrón llamada Neko. Wendy pensaba que era un chico, pero aunque a Neko no le agradara Wendy acepto ir a la boda.

Kyle también se encontraba ahí, junto a Neko, Kenny y Butters, Cartman no estaba porque el no había sido invitado a la boda.

-Neko-Dijo Kyle mirándola.

-Eh?-Pregunto ella

-Puedes irte si quieres...estas segura de que quieres ver esto?-

-Si estoy completamente segura de que quiero ver esto- Lo dijo con un tono bastante serio.

Kyle se quedo callado y vio como Stan le ponía el anillo a Wendy.

-Porque acepte venir? Para ver al chico que me gusta casarse con su eterna novia/ ex novia?-Pensó Kyle

En seguida reacciono cuando escucho la pregunta:

-Stan Marsh aceptas a Kyle Broflosky como tu esposa?-

Kyle P.O.V

EH? acaso escuche mal? No...debe ser una broma, deben estar leyendo mal. Wendy esta ahí junto a Stan, ella se va a casar con el, no yo.

-Eh...perdón pero yo me voy a casar con Wendy, acá hay un error- Dijo Stan

-No, no es ningún error, aquí dice "Kyle Broflosky"-

Stan me ve un poco enojado

-Y-Yo no hice nada! lo juro-

-Fui yo!-

Wendy se levanto delante de todos, los padres se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo al igual que los padres de Stan. Wendy miro a Stan, vi que le salian lagrimas de los ojos.

-Stan...-Dijo ella tomando aire, volvio a hablar- Te deje todo arreglado para que te cases con el amor de tu vida...-

-Que?- pregunto Stan.

_La espera me agotó _  
_no se nada de vos _  
_dejaste tanto en mí _  
_En llamas me acosté _  
_y en un lento degradé _  
_supe que te perdí _

Stan P.O.V

Enseguida recordé lo que paso esa noche casi llegando a la casa de Kyle después de mi despedida de soltero.

*FLASHBACK*

Era de noche, hacia frió, estábamos llegando a la casa de Kyle, yo estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, estaba demasiado ebrio y cantaba a gritos.

-De aquel amor de música ligera! nada nos libra, nada mas queda- Me reía mientras cantaba esa canción.

-Shh!-Dijo Kyle- Cállate Stan! vas a despertar a todo el mundo-

-C-Claro que no!-Dije riéndome

Kyle estaba por dejarme pasar, no quería que me fuera a casa en esta condición.

-Stan, entra a mi casa no voy a dejar que te vayas así- Me jalo del brazo.

Esta vez yo lo tome del brazo y lo acerque a mi.

-Kyle...-

-Que quieres?- estaba molesto

-Sabes que sos el amor de mi vida?- le dije yo

-No mientas!- dijo el- ahora entra que hace frió-

-No! es en serio! me estoy arrepintiendo de casarme con Wendy, ella no me merece-

-Ya cállate y entra-Dijo fríamente y sin decir nada mas me hizo entrar a la casa

Lo que no sabia era que alguien nos estaba escuchando y ese alguien era Wendy.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Que?-Pregunte sin poder creerlo

-L-Lo siento-Dijo Wendy a punto de llorar y ve a Kyle- Cambie mi nombre por el tuyo sin decírtelo-

-Wendy, no quise hacer eso...yo, estaba ebrio y...-

\- Espero que seas feliz con el- me interrumpe-...No lo amas? entonces cásate con el!-

Se quito el anillo de compromiso y me lo puso en la mano, agarro con fuerza la falda de su vestido de Novia y salio corriendo de ahí dejándome totalmente confundido.

_¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? _  
_si no olvido, moriré _  
_y otro crimen quedará _  
_otro crimen quedará _  
_sin resolver _

_Una rápida traición _  
_y salimos del amor _

_tal vez me lo busqué. _

Wendy P.O.V

Salí corriendo lo mas lejos que pude, dejando atrás a mis padres, a Stan, a Kyle...a todos, quería olvidarme de el, quería olvidarme de que esto paso, si Stan quiere ser feliz con Kyle pues que así sea. yo ya no me meteré en su vida nunca mas.

Seguí corriendo hasta que no di mas, me senté en la acera, mi vestido de novia estaba un poco raído por correr demasiado rápido. me quite los zapatos y los deje al lado mio. me puse a llorar.

-Que paso Wendy?-

Reconocí esa voz, me voltee y vi a Cartman, no me di cuenta de que me había detenido frente a su casa, salio a ver como estaba.

-No es nada- trate de sonar lo mas fría posible

-Como que no es nada? No te ibas a casar con el hippie de mierda de Stan?- me pregunto.

Baje la mirada molesta, justo era la persona que menos quería que mencionara. se SUPONE que me iba a casar con el pero el ama a Kyle.

-Si-Dije yo

-Y porque no estas ahí?- se sentó a mi lado para hablar

-Porque...Pues...porque Stan no me ama, el ya tiene a alguien mas- dije a punto de llorar otra vez.

-Hijo de puta, ya sabias que no lo merecías Wendy-

-Pero yo si lo amaba, y todo por un accidente lo deje- me eche a llorar y lo abrace

-P-Pero...Wendy, sabes que hay alguien mas que te ama?-

-N-No-dije yo

_Mi ego va a estallar _  
_ahí donde no estás _  
_oh… los celos otra vez_

_-_No lo sabes?- Me levanto un poco la cara haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

-No, no lo se, si no me lo dices no lo se- Dije yo secándome las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Pues, la persona que te ama soy yo- dijo Cartman

-Eh? T-Tu? No puede ser...-Dije sin creerlo

Cartman P.O.V

_¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?  
si no olvido moriré  
y otro crimen quedará  
otro crimen quedará  
sin resolver. _

-Créeme que es verdad-Dije tomando a Wendy de las manos- Wendy, tu me gustas y te he amado desde siempre-

Wendy no sabia que decirme, se quedo mirándome por unos segundos.

-Sabes algo?-Dijo ella- Tu también me gustas, solo que fui ciega para darme cuenta...te amo-

Me abrazo y correspondí a su abrazo, se quita un collar con un corazón plateado.

-Es hora de deshacerme de esto-dijo ella

-Que es?- Vi el collar

-Es un regalo que me dio Stan antes de casarnos-

Agarre el collar y lo tire lejos.

_No lo sé _  
_cuanto falta no lo sé _  
_si es muy tarde no lo sé_  
si_ no olvido, moriré _  
_que otra cosa puedo hacer? _  
_que otra cosa puedo hacer? _

-Problema resuelto- Veo su vestido- Yo que tu me quitaría este vestido de novia...-

-Tienes razón, después de todo no me case-dijo ella y se ríe, la ayude a levantarse.

-Estas mejor?- pregunte

-Claro que si- sonríe.

_Ahora sé lo que es perder _

* * *

**_3 años mas tarde...(Narración Normal)_**

Se ve una casa en medio del campo, dentro de esta una habitación bien amueblada, era estilo victoriano, una chica pelinegra se estaba poniendo su vestido de Novia con ayuda de sus amigas.

Mientras en la otra habitación.

-¿Como me veo?- Pregunto Cartman a Stan

-Te ves bien- Dijo Stan- Ahora les toca a ustedes...-

Abraza a Kyle y a su pequeña hija llamada Delia tenia pelo negro como Stan y ojos verdes igual que Kyle, llevaba un lindo vestido rojo, su pelo tenia una rosa naranja abrochada como adorno.

-Ya que nosotros- ve a Kyle- nos casamos el año pasado-

Neko se encontraba ahí, por alguna extraña razón no quiso ir a ver a Wendy.

-Buena suerte gordo idiota- dijo ella en tono de burla

-Gracias pendejo marica- se ríe -Bien aquí voy-

**_Después_****_ de la ceremonia..._**

-Bien-Dijo el cura- ya puedes besar a la novia-

Cartman y Wendy se besaron y los que asistieron al evento aplaudieron a la feliz pareja.

Wendy se separo de Cartman y tomo su ramo de rosas blancas.

-A ver chicas y chicos!-dijo Wendy- Vengan acá que voy a tirar el ramo-

Las chicas y Butters se acercaron en un pequeño grupo a Wendy, Delia se acerco acompañada de Neko.

-Bien- dijo Wendy y se dio vuelta- 1...2...3!-

Arroja el ramo, las chicas iban a atraparlo pero cayo en brazos de Butters.

-E-EH?- se pone nervioso

-Atrapaste el ramo-

Se volteo y vio a Kenny, Butters le sonríe un poco sonrojado, al parecer serian los próximos en casarse.

_Otro crimen quedará _  
_otro crimen quedará _  
_sin resolver_

* * *

Bien! espero que les haya gustado! dejen Reviews por favor! :3

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
